William Gerald II
Prince William Gerald II is the Crown-Prince of the Kingdom of Egron, son of the King and Queen. He is the eldest of the Gerald children, and serves as a shining example within the Kingdom of what a Prince should be. History "Egron will remain strong; now, and forever." To say there was ever a child raised with more loyalty, love and ambition for his Kingdom than William would be saying a lie. Truly, Prince William Gerald II was raised in the best possible conditions one could be raised; he had excellent instructors and tutors in every sense of the word, his parents loved him, his people loved him, and he never had any shortage of things to do. He has no tragic story. As the heir to House Gerald, and Crown-Prince of the Kingdom, he never wanted for anything. He took to his classes as only the son of two excellent warriors could, and absorbed the knowledge of his teachings like a prodigy. He surpassed his instructors when he was 16, and from there on, began to gain experience within the Kingdom, aiding against bandits, goblin thieves, orc raids, and other various things. He trained with the best in the Kingdom, and surpassed even them in record time, and he was on track to become one of the best, when Jasmine Rose 'and 'Telula Firebrand 'took on his training as a Knight. He eagerly accepted their teachings, as the 'Heroes of Haven '''were truly forces to be reckoned with. By the time the '''Third Orc War '''struck, William was in battle against the orcs, and eventually, the Undead, fighting them with Sarenrae's flames and her light, guarding his people against the vicious brutality of the greenskinned incursion. But he held no ill-will to those orcs who did not prove themselves irredeemable. Indeed, he held nothing but hope for them. When the war was finished, Prince William volunteered to go to Londorwin and help stabilize the Orcish Kingdom. Despite his status as a Prince, he took to the hard work of building schools, houses and other public buildings for the orcs easily and readily. He learned Orcish at a rapid pace, and was key to the diplomacy between them and the humans. He pacified previously hostile Tribes of Orcs, and fought in duels against Warchiefs to ensure their loyalty to the new regime. He was a wrecking ball, and soon enough, many of the Orcs began to refer to him as '''Flameblade, for his iconic Artifact that he held; a relic of Sarenrae gifted to him upon his birth, that glinted with flames in the daylight. When his more zealous sister Emilia Gerald 'left for 'Shengming de Yaolan 'to fight against 'The Oni Emperor, William remained on Egron, continuing his work with the orcs. Eventually, he was given a choice by the Elders of the Orc Kingdom - to completely pacify the Kingdom, William would need to become a man of two worlds. The orcs did not respect him for his strength; they feared him for it. An Orc King could rule on fear and fear alone, but he would need to constantly reassert that fear, much like The Pale King. William would need to spend three years in the Southern Cold Wastes of Londorwin, surviving on nothing but a single weapon he was allowed to bring, and his own wits. Few orcs had attempted it; fewer still returned. Only the strongest could survive, and if they returned, they would be given the absolute respect of every orc of Londorwin. So he left. Despite his parent's protests, he left and would not return for many years. He was not a changed man, outwardly, but now there was a cool, quiet authority that followed him where ever he went. A new found confidence; one that was no longer granted to him by his upbringing, but one that was fought for, tooth and nail. The Orcs of Londorwin respected him. He could never be an Orc King, but now they would listen to him when he aided them. When he returned, Oustomia was embroiled in a war with Maloglash, and Prince William would not allow the Undead to rampage across the world that he was determined to see thrive. Personality * Loyal * Kind * Caring * Ambitious * Confident * Commanding * Charismatic * Tactical * Strategical * Intelligent * Chivalrous Prince William Gerald II is an exceptionally intelligent, chivalrous man. He embodies all the good qualities of a Knight; he is skilled in combat, courteous, respectful, charismatic, confident and commanding. He is extremely loyal to Egron, and equally skilled in combat. Although he is most skilled with a Longsword, the reality is that he has skill in almost every martial weapon known to man. William has a love of all people, and sees the good in all of them. As a Paladin of Sarenrae, he sees himself as obligated to try and redeem almost all beings, with few exceptions, often being those of Rovagug, or Undead. He even occasionally finds some good in evil Outsiders, but approaches those beings with caution. He is always open to negotiation, and if an individual shows a sign of possible redemption, he will often do his best to bring it to fruition. Physical Appearance William is, in a word, handsome. He is tall, broad shoulders, with striking blonde hair and gorgeous, bright blue eyes. He has a well-shaped face and a muscular body, and a constantly youthful appearance. He speaks with a deep tone of voice that commands respect from those around him, and seemingly has a unique way to handle those around him. He is often clad in powerful magical armor that holds to him extremely well, the blue and gold bringing out his natural features, with a powerful sword always at his hip. Friends & Foes Aspirations Fighting Style Category:Player Characters